The invention is in the field of hair color compositions contained in dispensing containers. More particularly, the invention is in the field of semi-permanent or temporary hair color compositions contained in dispensing containers that are used to xe2x80x9ctouch upxe2x80x9d hair color between oxidative dying procedures.
It is estimated that about fifty percent of the female population colors their hair. In most cases the hair is colored to cover gray. In a smaller percentage of cases, the user simply desires to change the color of her hair.
Oxidative, or xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d hair color, which permanently changes the color of the hair, is most often used by consumers. This type of hair color permanently changes the color of the hair. However, because hair grows about xc2xc to xc2xd inch per month, new hair growth becomes evident at the hair roots in a month""s time. Further, it is sometimes seen that oxidatively colored hair around the temples may fade first revealing visible gray or originally colored strands.
Accordingly, consumers who color their hair with permanent color generally repeat the procedure every four to six weeks so that new hair growth can be colored and any faded strands can be re-colored. Even with repeat procedures every four to six weeks, fading and new hair growth at the roots are still evident on certain users. Hair color users find it enough of a burden to recolor their hair every four to six weeks, much less having to worry about coloring more often then that to touch up new hair growth or faded strands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive method, device, and kit to enable those who oxidatively color their hair to touch up the color in between oxidative coloring procedures. The method and component should be inexpensive to manufacture, the touch up hair color should act on the select hair strands to touch up color in a short period of time, and the product should be storage stable. Ideally, the touch up color should be contained in a small single use container or a multiple use container that can be stored in between usages.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for touching up oxidatively colored hair between oxidative dyeing proceduresxe2x80x94specifically to touch up new growth or faded areasxe2x80x94so that the consumer does not have to oxidatively color the hair as often.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a packaged hair color composition that can be used by a consumer to touch up the new hair growth or faded hair strands.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a packaged semi-permanent hair color composition dispensed from a single or multiple use container, for use in touching up faded hair or new hair growth between oxidative coloring procedures.
Because semi-permanent color does not require mixing prior to use, but rather can be stored and dispensed from a single container, it is preferred for use in the packaged hair color product of the invention.
The invention is directed to a packaged hair color composition comprising a flowable aqueous semi-permanent hair dye composition contained in a container having a porous dispensing outlet operable to express the aqueous hair dye composition onto the hair to be colored upon contact of the porous dispensing outlet therewith.
The invention is further directed to a method for coloring hair with a packaged hair color composition comprising an aqueous semi-permanent hair dye composition contained in a container having a porous dispensing outlet operable to express the aqueous hair dye composition onto the hair to be colored upon contact of the porous dispensing outlet therewith, comprising the steps of: (a) contacting the porous dispensing outlet with the hair to be colored; and (b) expressing the hair dye through the porous dispensing outlet onto the hair to be colored.
The invention is further directed to a method for restoring color to faded or discolored strands of hair, or applying color to new hair growth, between oxidative hair color procedures, comprising contacting the faded or discolored strands of hair or new hair growth with an aqueous semi-permanent hair dye composition contained in a container having a porous dispensing outlet operable to express the aqueous hair dye composition onto the faded or discolored strands or new hair growth upon contact of the porous dispensing outlet therewith, comprising contacting the faded or discolored strands of hair or new hair growth with the porous dispensing outlet, and expressing the hair dye thereon.
The invention is further directed to a kit for coloring hair comprising, (a) a first receptacle for containing an aqueous oxidizing agent composition, (b) a second receptacle containing an oxidative hair color composition having a certain color, and (c) a third receptacle containing semi-permanent hair color composition having the same or similar color as the oxidative hair color composition in the second receptacle, wherein the mixture of compositions of (a) and (b) is used to oxidatively color the hair and the composition of (c) is used to touch up faded hair strands or new hair growth in the hair that has been treated with the mixture of compositions (a) and (b).